epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mad Doctor
The Mad Doctor (real name DR XXX) is the secondary antagonist in the game, Epic Mickey. The Mad Doctor is the mastermind responsible for the creation of the robotic Beetleworx that hinder Mickey's path in the cartoon wasteland. The Mad Doctor also created the robotic versions of Mickey's friends to accompany Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. About the Character The Mad Doctor originated from the 1933 short of the the same name. In the short, he kidnaps Pluto and tries to put his head on the body of a chicken to see if it will bark, crow, or cackle. Mickey goes into the Doctor's castle to find and save Pluto. Mickey is caught and nearly killed only to realize he was dreaming. The Mad Doctor later appeared on the game Mickey Mania:The Timeless Adventures of Mickey Mouse. He is briefly seen in a picture in the Roger Rabbit short Tummy Trouble. In the Game The Mad Doctor created animatronic versions of Mickey's friends for Oswald until he joined the Shadow Blot and created the Beetleworx. According to Warren, he is somewhat of an enigma. He resides at Dark Beauty Castle, and is later encountered at Lonesome Manor. He is one of the game's main villains, and like most of the antagonists in the game, is trying to escape wasteland by removing Mickey's heart. (SPOILERS) In the game, after you've fought him in Lonesome Manor, it turns out that he was a Beetleworx. Apparently, the Mad Doctor wanted the Blot to drain the Wasteland of its Paint so that only the animatronics could exist, and he would rule as their king. However, Gus took the last rocket part from his pod, sending the Mad Doctor high into the sky, never to return. Strategy Like the Shadow Blot, the Mad Doctor is not fought directly. To defeat the Doctor, Mickey must either destroy the Beetleworx generators, or reassemble the tracks in the attic. In order to increase the amount of Thinner you have, you must destroy the generators that are creating various Beetleworx that are trying to attack you. To do this, you must use Thinner on the red lights above the doors that generate Beetlework. If you wish to raise the amount of Paint you have, try using anvils to press two buttons down so that the tracks found in the attic can be reassembled, and the cart on the track can crash into the machine behind the Mad Doctor. Either strategy will also earn Mickey the Mad Doctor pin. Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland The Mad Doctor is a character in the Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland (digi)comics. These comics are a prequel to Epic Mickey and take place before the Thinner Disaster. He appears in all the comics except "One Scary Night". He's very cunning, manipulative and quite the brilliant inventor. He pretends to be friends with Oswald and to help the people of Wasteland with his ideas and inventions, but clearly has his own agenda. Ortensia seems to be one of the few that doubt his "good" intensions. Mad Doctor's Tales Of Wasteland bio Talk about your one-hit wonders. The Mad Doctor made his single appearance as the titular villain in the 1933 Cartoon "The Mad Doctor". And even then, he was dismissed as being a simple nightmare conjured up by a sleeping Mickey Mouse. Well, this nightmare is all too real, but even Oswald would admit that the real-life Doc seems pretty benign in comparison. Using his masterful skills in cartoon technical design, the Mad Doctor cooked up the Beetleworx, mechanical helpers who aided him in fixing and beautifying Wasteland. If he's got an evil side, he's sure doing a good job of hiding it. Maybe...too good... Trivia *Originally, the scenes where the Mad Doctor showed up in the opening sequence during trailers had him dressed in his black costume from the Mad Doctor short, confusing people into thinking it was the original Phantom Blot: http://i.imgur.com/weexq.jpg From Mad Doctor Short: http://i.imgur.com/2L2UQ.jpg Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Main Characters Category:villains